


One day

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: Our sweet little Moki is not so sweet anymore! He is a handsome young man now, but still enjoys some time with his brother. He just has to be careful, because his little secret is in danger.





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the legendary FANART SUNDAY. 
> 
> Topic this week: BITE

Mokuba sighed. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of the ice cold water streaming down his body, after it was heated up immensely in the sauna.

After these long stressful weeks, he finally felt relaxed.

He knew working with his older brother wouldn’t be easy, but apparently he wasn’t physical ready for all this shit.

 

Although he already worked out for years, his body couldn’t handle all this stress sitting right in his neck. Groaning, he stretched his back a bit and flinched.

Fuck this shit.

 

He had turned 19 last week but felt like he was already in his 50s.

Maybe he should sleep more. But to be honest, his brother wasn’t a good example when it came to sleep routines. Although it had gotten better since he met Yami.

 

Opening his eyes a bit, he looked at Seto, who was showering right next to him. The scars on his pale skin were still clearly visible, and Mokuba had to swallow, like always when he saw them.

 

Seto seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts, but when Mokuba searched for the little wrinkle right between Seto’s eyes, which was always a sign for his stressed mood, he couldn’t find it.

Yami really was good for him.

 

Although Mokuba had to admit, that the time with his brother got even more sparse since he had a boyfriend. But he was willing to make this sacrifice, when it meant seeing his older brother happy.

 

He smiled.

 

“What?”

 

Mokuba blinked, when he was torn out of his thoughts.

 

“You’re staring at me, Moki.”

The older Kaiba brother looked a bit distressed as he looked at him, clearly waiting for an explanation.

 

“Sorry.”, Mokuba mumbled, turning away.

He had to admit, that this situation was a bit awkward. Especially since he grew older, being naked around his brother was kinda weird.

 

There was a long silence.

Mokuba was already in his head again, when a cold hand grabbed his wrist. Shocked, he turned around.

“HEY!”

 

Seto was holding him tightly, staring at… his groin?  
_WHAT THE FUCK?_

 

The young man blushed a crimson red and tried to wiggle himself free.

“LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

 

“What is that?”

Seto’s voice was cold as ice.

 

Mokuba stopped his movements, looking at him, frowning. He slowly followed his gaze down his thighs and swallowed, when he saw what his brother had discovered.

 

A small imprint of two rows of teeth adorned his right hip bone.

In the next moment, pure panic was rushing through his veins. He started to sweat, flushed and tried desperately to sort his thoughts.

 

His brother was waiting for an answer.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

 

“A… A puppy bit me.” he finally stated, his voice hoarse.

Silence.

 

_Oh God, what had he done?_

 

Slowly, Seto came closer to inspect it, but Mokuba kicked him against his shinbone and finally got free.

 

Cursing, the CEO tried to run after him, but his younger brother was faster, grabbing a towel and hanging it around his waist.

 

“Fuck off! This is gross, leave me alone!”, Mokuba yelled while leaving the room, but he heard footsteps right behind him.

_FUCK THIS SHIT!_

 

He opened his locker and started to take out his clothes, ignoring the stinging gaze of his older brother right next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seto leaning against the lockers, a big towel around his waist, his hair still dripping with water.

“A puppy, hm?”

 

Mokuba swallowed dryly, deciding not to reply to this.

 

“The same puppy that gave you that?”

Seto was pointing in the direction of Mokuba’s neck, and the younger Kaiba cursed internally.

Watching himself in the mirror of his locker, he saw a small, delicate hickey, placed right above his collarbone.

_HOW?_

 

To his surprise, Mokuba heard a small chuckle.

“You want to talk about her?” Seto asked in a warm voice and smiled.

 

Mokuba blinked, then exhaled slowly.

Was his fucking gay brother really assuming he was hetero? He couldn’t believe it.

He really, really wanted to talk to Seto about this. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“No.”

 

His reply sounded colder than intended and the young man bit his lip, when he watched the smile disappear from Seto’s face. He looked hurt, as if he had been beaten, and Mokuba hated himself so much in this second.

 

The older Kaiba cleared his throat and looked down.

“‘kay.”

This was it.

 

With this, he turned away, opening his own locker and started to get dressed.

 

Staring right in the mirror of his locker, Mokuba clenched his fists, as he watched his own eyes water.

_Fuck._

 

He loved his older brother so much, and it broke his heart to see him like this.

But he couldn’t tell him. Seto would freak out. He knew he would.

Swallowing down his tears, he continued to get dressed.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The warm chuckle right next to his ear filled Mokuba’s heart with love, and he grinned.

“Stop laughing, that isn’t funny!”

 

A blond ball of hair appeared from under the blanket and he saw two beautiful eyes, sparkling with laughter.

“It is funny!”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Mokuba whispered, his chest burning with a strange feeling.

He just wished so hard that Seto would one day understand all this.

 

In the next moment, warm lips met his own, and he sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes. Jou’s scent engulfed him completely and he pushed his body against him.

 

Jou chuckled and let go, reaching for air.

“It is fucking funny.” he stated again, smiling lovingly.

 

“Why? Because of the puppy-thing?”

 

“Of course because of the puppy thing! Why does every Kaiba on this earth want to see me as a puppy?” the blond man asked curiously, still grinning.

 

Mokuba smirked, cupping the face of his lover.

“Because you’re my puppy.” he said, his voice hoarse, fighting against the tears that again started to build up.

 

Jou leaned into the touch and sighed.

“Guess I have to accept that, hm?”

 

Mokuba didn’t reply. He just leaned closer and kissed him passionately, his thoughts full of worry.

 

One day he would tell Seto.

And then he would have to hold him back, because Seto would try to kill Jounouchi. But he would know.

 

He was just so afraid that his older brother would reject him. Seto really hated Jou.

A small tear found its way down Mokuba’s cheek, while he desperately intensified the kiss.

One day he would tell Seto.

One day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine. What are your thoughts? Let me know.   
> I love you all!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS: Huge shout out as always to my editor venom_for_free! YOU'RE SO AMAZING!!!


End file.
